warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion of Avarice
History Pre-Heresy The Space Marine chapter known as the 'Sons of Phthisis' were created around mid to late M37 and were a successor chapter of the Ultramarines, as most chapters are, and declared the moon of Phthisis which orbits the gas giant Coinos in the Peleregon cluster in the north of the galaxy as the chapter's homeworld. the chapter quickly established itself within the Ultramarine successors and gained a reputation for their experience and skill of fighting in flat open areas, often on barren moons and open plains usually against xenos, particularly the orks and were used by Imperium forces to take out large ork clans causing problems in nearby regions. Their colour scheme was cream with purple chest, helmet, lower legs and fists. The symbol of the Sons of Phthisis was the Greek letter phi upon a cream background. The Battle of Phthisis In 093.M38 an average sized Waagh led by warboss Gutshott converged on the chapter's homeworld Phthisis and began to land en-masse. the Sons of Phthisis called for aid and an Imperial Fists contingent led by 6th company captain Diordon came to their aid. About half of the Sons of Phthisis had set up a blockade outside of the moon but ork ships were drastically slipping through. After 5 days of fighting the Imperial Fists arrived and joined the Sons of Phthisis in orbit against the ork fleet. As more and more orks landed and the forces on the surface looked lost the Imperial Fists saw this as an opportunity to stop the Waagh there and then and without consulting the Sons of Phthisis' chapter master Phobire, Diordon decided to bombard the entire moon to wipe out all of the orks on it however it would also mean the destruction of the remaining space marines on the planet. The remaining ork fleet disbanded and the Waagh was over. Knowing how outraged the remaining Sons of Phthisis would be, Diordon immediately went to consult the Chapter Master Phobire upon their flagship vessel the 'Jewel of the Stars' and to offer them the Imperium's comfort. Phobire however wasn't convinced and felt so betrayed at the Imperial Fists that they didn't consult him on the decision to destroy his chapter's homeworld that he murdered Diordon and ordered his fleet to open fire on the Imperial Fists. They defeated these Imperial Fists forces taking a third of their ships and destroying the rest. They were now traitors to the Imperium and fled the system before a larger Space Marine force was sent to wipe them out. Fall to Chaos For the next 90 years the traitor chapter roamed the north of the galaxy fighting various forces of the Imperium and other xenos but due to their heavy losses at the Battle of Phthisis they only attacked to re-strengthen themselves and to build up their fleet now that they had no homeworld. During a raid on a cultist city on the planet of Brarvis IV Phobire came across a Slaaneshi shrine where he found a beautiful ancient sword the inhabitants of the city owned and decided to use it for himself. Little did he know that the sword was in fact a daemon weapon containing a powerful daemon of Slaanesh. It slowly turned Phobire towards the will of chaos and hence a new warband was founded: the Legion of Avarice who wage war against the Imperium for their betrayal. They now reside inside the warp recruiting warriors for their war and making hit and run raids on Imperium garrisons and forces. Characters Phobire the Betrayed The Chaos Lord Phobire was once a proud Chapter Master of the Sons of Phthisis but after taking revenge on his allies he led his chapter away from the Imperium and later succumbed to chaos due to the daemon weapon he took from a chaos temple on Brarvis IV containing a Slaanesh daemon which push all remorse out of Phobire's mind. His malice and avarice has fueled the legion's war against the Imperium of man for thousands of years, the warp giving him and his legion unnatural long life. However Phobire doesn't care too much for chaos and despises the overzealous and obsessed. He thinks he only uses them for his means when he wants when in reality he only serves Slaanesh for his purpose unbeknownst to Phobire. Wargear Weapons Phobire wields his daemon weapon Laephis which is responsible for the Legion's fall into chaos and also carries a a plasma pistol. His swift and hard hitting approach to combat exemplifies the fighting style of the legion and his skill with the blade is tremendous . Armour He wears power armour, adorned with ornate symbols and chaotic spikes, infused with the blessing of Slaanesh and an aura of dark glory. Ana Ana is Phobire's personal servant and bodyguard who helped Phobire gain intel on an Imperial city they wanted to use for recruitment and she told them the best way to infiltrate and take over the city. She also established herself as a keen admirer of Phobire and a ruthless fighter and devotee to him and the legion and he brings her with him at all times whether it be on his flagship the 'Jewel of the Stars' or on attacks and skirmishes. Phaice The aspiring champion of the Legion Avarice Phaice was the sole survivor of the forces on Phthisis when the Imperial Fists bombarded the moon and wiped out all but Phaice. He now commands the fearsome 'Epizonians' - 100 marines dedicated to their Lord Phobire and to the destruction of the Imperium. Phicyon the Devoted Phicyon is Phobire's second in command, a powerful chaos sorcerer who's psychic ability was only discovered after the chapter's fall to chaos with some speculating it was Slaanesh who gave him his gift. He is fervently devoted to Slaanesh and would do anything for the Prince of Pleasure much to Phobire's annoyance but he tolerates it due to Phicyon's use to the legion. Culture Tactics Since the Legion has become a space-faring warband they have adapted to the style of close quarter fights in ship corridors and make hit and run skirmishes on garrisons and other forces. They tend to use infantry alot who are very versatile but tend to be most effective in close quarter combat with quick, agile attack and movement which reflects their tactics as a whole. Like the Night Lords they excel in fear tactics and fast air strikes to steal ships and resources quickly and efficiently but also enjoy killing due to their devotion to Slaanesh, many times butchering foes mercilessly, terrifying weak-willed opponents. Cultists Having a strong group of expendable warriors to fight for your cause is extremely useful and Phobire knows that the best way to gain followers and to get them to take orders is through worship and fear. Mortal men are easily indoctrinated and the promises from Slaanesh appeal most to the servants of man making it easy for the Legion of Avarice to ensnare these followers and use them for their cause. Recruitment Around half of the Legion of Avarice's marines are originally marines of the Sons of Phthisis but the rest are either lone marines or squads who have been turned to chaos or made by the Legion from gene seed they have stolen from Imperium vessels or captured space marines or by Fulgrim's gene seed given to them by the Emperor's Children who they have fought with in the past alongside a select few other chaos legions.Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines